emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1941 (24th January 1995)
Plot Alan gloats over Eric's car. Eric threatens Alan and tells him that Shirley was a crook. Alan threatens to call the police and get them to investigate Eric's business affairs. Angharad tells her family that she is not going back to the school after the head took Tina's side against hers. Eric panics after Alan's threat. He starts to pack up files and stolen jewellery, but remembers about the brooch and necklace he gave to Caroline. Tina taunts Jessica and Luke. They have a fierce row. Eric tells Caroline that he needs the jewellery he gave her so that the insurance company can value them. She becomes suspicious and asks where he got them. Zak has named one of his pigs after Nellie. Seth spies on the Dingles. Caroline visits the market and discovers that Eric has gone away on a 'business trip' and he'll be gone for some time. Linda is back working with Zoe. Alan asks Jan to come into work at lunchtime, she agrees even though she is looking after Victoria. Emma shows Alan her designs for The Woolpack. Jack is angry with Jan when he finds Victoria in her playpen in the middle of the pub. Jan tries to reason with Jack. Alan intervenes and a row develops in the pub. Jack takes Victoria home with him. Zoe and Emma gossip about the events in the pub. Zak and Nellie arrive home from the supermarket - complete with shopping trolley. Frank tells Alan that he has never liked the well in The Woolpack. Zak and Nellie arrive home to find their house overrun by Zak's pigs. Seth is pleased that his revenge on the Dingles has gone down well. Jack is amazed at Sarah's calm reaction to Victoria being minded in The Woolpack. She tries to justify Jan's behaviour. Angharad receives a letter from the head telling her that she is suspended from school. She tells Bernard that he cannot suspend her as she has already written her letter of resignation. Dave arrives to see Kathy. She agrees to share a bottle of wine with him. Angharad reassures Bernard that she believes he did not touch Tina. Dave tries to kiss Kathy. She tells him to stop and asks him to leave. Betty and Seth are in bed. She is worrying that she may be sent to prison for assaulting a police officer. Seth tells her that it was the Dingles who tried to steal their caravan. They cuddle, but Betty pulls away saying he smells of pigs. Bernard suggests to Angharad that they move away from Emmerdale. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Young Man - James Russell Notes *First appearance of Nellie Dingle. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes